<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for The Where’s Waldo Job by jane_x80 by Red_Pink_Dots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339271">Art for The Where’s Waldo Job by jane_x80</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots'>Red_Pink_Dots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage, NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by..., M/M, NCIS Reverse Bang 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Artworks for the story The Where’s Waldo Job written by jane_x80 for the NCIS Reverse Bang 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 NCIS Reverse Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art for The Where’s Waldo Job by jane_x80</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts">jane_x80</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361714">The Where's Waldo Job</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80">jane_x80</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the artworks I created for the 2020 NCIS Reverse Bang. The first one is the modified version of the artwork that has been claimed by jane_x80. The others are additional artworks I created for that story.</p><p>The artwork I submitted to the challenge has been created a while ago and is a favorite of mine.  I hope you will enjoy the artwork.</p><p>Mille mercis à toi my Bernie for claiming my artwork and writing this awesome and intriguing story. I am so happy that you claimed an artwork of mine this year again.  I love collaborating with you my friend.  &lt;3</p><p>Red Pink Dots</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Artworks for the story <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361714">The Where’s Waldo Job</a> written by jane_x80 for the NCIS Reverse Bang Challenge 2020</p><p><span class="u">Summary</span>: </p><p>Tony is an art thief, a safe breaker, and a treasure hunter as well as a somewhat mythical creature in the circles of the high class thieves. Eliot and the rest of the Leverage team are supposed to recover the many items stolen from the National Museum in Baghdad and the theft has been attributed to DiNozzo. But if so, why is Mossad's wetworks group out to kill DiNozzo?  This is an AU where Tony never became a cop, never became NCIS, and instead he became a high class thief.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361714">The Where's Waldo Job</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80">jane_x80</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>